Smile Because It Happened
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: When things don't work out in a relationship, the right thing to do is to break up. Maybe become good friends. When Sonny is no longer feeling a spark in the relationship between her and Chad, she decides that it needs to come to an end. Will her and Chad decide to stay friends or will they move on and forget about each other completely?


**Authors Note: Here I am with another one shot! This was posted before, like the other one. I haven't edited this one much, only a little. I am about to start writing a chapter for one of my multi-chapters so expect one of them to be updated with in the next few days. I want to write a reasonably long chapter but then instead of making you wait, I might just make it a short one. I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoy reading this one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

"I don't know what to do Tawni, I might just break up with him" Sonny sighed and turned to face her best friend who was currently sitting at her vanity doing her make up.

"Tawni are you even listening?" Tawni turned around and put her mascara down.

"I'm sorry Sonny but these lashes don't get full by themselves, now what were you saying?" The blonde asked as she continued to put mascara on her eyelashes.

"Ugh I was saying that maybe I should break up with Chad, We haven't spoken in a while since we have been really busy and I just don't think we should be together any more, what do you think?" Sonny asked her.

"Well let me tell you something, when life hands you lemons what do you do?" Tawni asked the not so bubbly brunette.

"Make lemonade?" Sonny was now slightly confused at what Tawni was hinting at.

"Exactly! So go buy some lemons and make Chad some lemonade!" Tawni beamed.

"Tawni, you do realize that that made no sense right?" Sonny asked as she sat down beside her vanity.

"Well it was worth a try" The blonde gave up.

"But seriously, should I break up with Chad?" Sonny her as she played with her hair.

"Sonny, some of the best choices come from your heart, so take my advice and follow your heart" Tawni said softly.

"Thanks Tawni, you know, I never knew you could be so caring and understanding" Sonny smiled.

"Neither did I" Tawni giggled.

"Well Tawni, come on, I have a boyfriend to dump" Sonny got out of her seat and walked confidently to the door.

"Sonny are you sure about this? I mean you and Chad have been going out for 8 months and that's a record for Chad, usually he only goes out with a girl for a week and then dumps her but you, he must really love you if he's kept you that long" Tawni said.

"I'm sure Tawni, We probably wouldn't last any longer anyway" The brunette sighed and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey sonshine" Sonny turned around to see her soon to be ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Hey Chad" Sonny smiled.

"You getting any lunch?" Chad asked his girlfriend oblivious he was about to be dumped.

"No actually, I was wondering, can I talk to you?" Sonny looked around the cafeteria. "In private?" She asked Chad.

"Um sure" He answered.

Both Sonny and Chad walked out of the crowded cafeteria, down the halls, through the sets and into Chad's dressing room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about or tell me or ask me?" Chad asked, chuckling to himself at his own use of words.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Chad" Sonny commented.

Chad's face went blank.

"Why?" He asked, utterly confused.

"I have to tell you somethi-" Sonny was interrupted.

"Sorry Chad, here's your fan mail and um when your done with what you are doing your director wants to speak to you" Josh, the mail man said.

"Um thanks Josh, You can go now" Chad motioned for him to leave and then turned back to Sonny.

"What were you saying?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Well I kind of have to tell you something" Sonny said.

"Okay? Go ahead" Chad smiled.

"I'm breaking up with you" Chad's smile turned into a frown. A few tears shed and trickled down his cheeks

"What?" Chad asked. "Why? We've been dating for almost nine months now, we were perfect for each other"

"Exactly, Were, as in the past, not the present" Sonny explained.

"Sonny that's not what I meant" Chad held Sonny's hand.

"But it's what I meant" Sonny removed her hands from Chad's.

"Fine but just one more thing, give me the real reason why you are breaking up me" Chad shed more tears and his voice cracking every word he spoke.

"I'm breaking up with you because we hardly see each other anymore, I am sick and tired of work keeping us apart, I just don't think I love you any more" Sonny shed some of her own tears.

"Fine, I'll just leave so you won't have to see me any more" Chad turned on his feet and

walked out of his dressing room.

"I'm sorry" Sonny cried but Chad never heard.

When Chad got home that night he walked into his living room, sat on the couch and burst out in tears. He didn't are that his mother was there, he just needed to let it all out.

"What's wrong Chad?" Chad's mom walked across the room, sat beside him and embraced him in a warm hug. Chad hugged her back and cried into her shirt. (He was a mommy's boy).

"Sonny...She-She broke up with me" Chad sniffled.

"Shhhh" Chad's mom lifted up her sons chin and kissed his head. "Your upset right?" She asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask.

"Yes" Chad mumbled as he berried his face back into his mom's shirt.

"Well do you want to know something that I learned when I was your age?" Chad's mom smiled at the memories.

Chad looked up. "What?" He looked puzzled, slightly confused.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" Chad's mom smiled.

"Thanks mom" Chad said a small smile crept upon his lips.

The rest of the night, Chad spent with his mom, some mother and son bonding time. Sonny not being in Chad's thoughts, well at least for that night anyway.

* * *

**End Note: Well there you have it! Another one shot by me. I am sorry if it is not to your standers. I am not very good at writing this kind of stuff, I prefer to write comedy (Which I haven't really done on this website but have on others) and angst/hurt and comfort. Yeah, sorry about that. Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**


End file.
